


Angel HDTV

by acklesaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel HDTV

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this fic and couldn't find a good ending and my best friend told me to make the brothers watch. I didn't but promised the next time I would so here this is.

Sam almost had Gabriel's pants completely off when he jumped off and nearly knocked Sam in the nose with his forehead.  "What the hell?" 

Gabriel waved a hand and all of a sudden an entire entertainment center was sitting in front of them and there was even a bowl of popcorn and assorted movie theatre candy on a table in front of them.  Sam really didn't know what was going on and frankly he was a little scared. 

"I almost missed my show.  You should watch it's probably my favorite." 

Sam cautiously sat next to Gabriel on the couch that also appeared out of thin air because that was definitely not in their room five minutes beforehand.  He crossed his hands across his chest as Gabriel wrapped his own around Sam's. 

Gabriel slid forward.  "We can grope during this movie, it's alright." 

Sam rolled his eyes with a grin and when his eyes looked at the television they nearly bulged out of his face.  

Was that...It couldn't be. 

"Forget angel radio, angel HDTV is where it's at!" Gabriel announced settling further in the couch. 

Sam still couldn't believe his eyes. They weren't even supposed to be _talking_  but here they were going at it like wild animals. Gabriel's hand fell into his crotch and this was wrong on so many levels. 

"Gabriel that's...that's my brother!" 

Gabriel nodded without taking his eyes off the screen.  "I always loved how observant you were, Sammy." 

"And _your_  brother." Sam didn't know how he could be so nonchalant about this. This was so wrong on so many levels. 

Gabriel shook his head and looked back at Sam.  "Actually that's your brother _in_  my brother." 

Sam groaned and tried his best to look away.  He was so going to hell. Again.  


End file.
